sednafandomcom_es-20200214-history
No wave
La No Wave tuvo un corto período de vida pero influyente del punk rock centrado en New York durante los últimos 70s y tempranos 80s. El término No Wave fue en parte un juego de palabras satírico, rechazando los elementos comerciales del entonces popular género New Wave, y también una declaración de la naturaleza experimental de la música: la música de la No Wave no pertenecía a ningún estilo o género fijo. De diferentes modos, la No Wave no es un género musical claramente definido. No hay, por ejemplo, una armonía fija como en la mayoría del rock y el blues. Hay algunos elementos comunes a todos los artistas, incluyendo sonidos atonales abrasivos, fuerte énfasis en ritmos repetidos, y más énfasis en el humor y la textura que en la melodía convencional. Las letras suelen tratar sobre nihilismo y confrontación ("Little orphans running through the bloody snow/ No more ankles and no more clothes" - Teenage Jesus & the Jerks), o eran puzzles abstractos ("Why be ashamed of hatred/ There's nothing wrong with burning" - Swans). La No Wave también dibujó un arte escénico. DNA, por ejemplo, fue formado por tres personas con poca o ninguna experiencia tocando instrumentos o actuando en directo. Sin embargo, tocaban las canciones usando métodos propios, DNA rápidamente utilizó su “ingenuidad” y tocaron llamativos sonidos únicos. Los artistas clasificados como No Wave, generalmente tuvieron poca similitud musical entre ellos: Los grupos trabajaron en diferentes estilos, tales como funk y jazz (James Chance), blues, música aleatoria y punk rock. Mars, Swans y The Static (Glenn Branca) experimentaron con ruido extremo, la música droning que estaba caracterizada por repetitivos drumbeats y letras explícitamente nihilistas y Guitarra de tres puentes. La No Wave tuvo un importante impacto en bandas de noise e industrial que se formaron después, como Big Black, Lev Six, Helmet y Live Skull. Sonic Youth emergió de esta escena creando música-como-arte que fue aclamada tanto por el público como por la crítica. El álbum No New York, “producido” por Brian Eno, es el mejor ejemplo de este género, con canciones de Mars, Teenage Jesús & The Jerks, DNA y James Chance. Simon Reynolds, autor de Rip it up and start again: Postpunk 1978-1984, escribió: También durante este tiempo hubo un período de No Wave Cinema, que fue un movimiento de películas underground en East Village. Los cineastas de la No Wave fueron: Amos Poe, John Lurie, Scott B y Beth B, conduciendo al cine de la transgresión y el trabajo por Nick Zedd y Richard Kern. Los últimos brotes de este movimiento incluyeron grupos como Skeleton Key, Cop Shoot Cop, VPN y otros. Artistas de la No Wave * Ghostyard * the Bloods * Red Transistor * Von Lmo * Bush Tetras * The Contortions * DNA * Del-Byzanteens * James Chance * Lydia Lunch * Mars * Rosa Yemen (duo) / Lizzy Mercier Descloux * Sonic Youth * Teenage Jesus & the Jerks * Come On * Ut * Friction * Y Pants * Dark Day * The Static * Theoretical Girls * Glenn Branca * 8-Eyed Spy * Rhys Chatham * Sick Dick and the Volkswagens * Ambitious Lovers * Golden Palominos * John Lurie and The Lounge Lizards * Monitor * Tomek Lamprecht * Adele Bertei * Beirut Slump * The Raybeats * James White and the Blacks * Ginger Lee * Kristian Hoffman * ESG * Sr.Elegante Véase también * No Wave Cinema * Art Rock * Glenn Branca * New Wave * Post Punk * Punk Rock * Guitarra de tres puentes * Guitarra preparada Documental * Kill Your Idols, Scott Crary, 2004 Referencias Enlaces externos *No Wave at AllMusicGuide *New York No Wave Photo Archive Categoría:Subgéneros del punk Categoría:Subgéneros del rock Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1970 br:No wave cs:No Wave de:No Wave en:No Wave fr:No wave gl:No Wave it:No Wave ja:ノー・ウェーブ lmo:No wave lv:No Wave nl:No wave pl:No wave pt:No Wave ru:No Wave sv:No Wave th:โนเวฟ uk:No wave